


The Dog Park

by GoldieGirl



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, dog owner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldieGirl/pseuds/GoldieGirl
Summary: All Brian wanted to do was take his Joe and go back home, maybe load up Netflix for an hour or so before his stream, but two dogs sat patiently in front of him and he knew that dream was short lived.Dog Owner Au where Brian and David meet because they both own dogs named Joe.





	The Dog Park

So, it turns out, Joe wasn’t an uncommon name at the dog park. All Brian wanted to do was take _his_ Joe and go back home, maybe load up Netflix for an hour or so before his stream, but two dogs sat patiently in front of him and he knew that dream was short lived. On the right was his own dog, and, on the left, was a tiny little thing with scraggly fur and a wagging tail. 

“Sorry little guy,” Brian said, letting the dog smell his hand before petting him on the head. “But my Joe and I have to go. Joe, come on.” 

He walked towards the front gate, weaving between the pit bull and golden retrievers that were playing there. The park was pretty busy on any given day, so you had to be careful when you left to not let anyone else’s dog out of the fenced in area. 

Brian leaned over to leash his Joe, only to find that the other Joe had followed them.

“Bye little doggy.” he said, giving him one more pet and reaching for the gate. The little Joe weazled in front of him, waiting for him to open the gate as if he was going with them. At Brian’s pause, he looked up at him, tail still wagging. “No, you can’t come with us.” 

He tried to gently nudge the little Joe with his foot but it did no good. 

“Go on.” Brian said, leaning over and pushing him slightly. The dog just looked up at him with big eyes. Meanwhile, his Joe looked bored, and like he’d rather be playing with the pit bull than standing there. 

“Who’s dog is this?” Brian yelled out to the park. “I don’t want him to get out of the gate.” 

There was a split second of the many dog owners congregated across the park looking over to identify the dog before a tall man started his way over. 

“Sorry, sorry. He’s mine.” the man said as he got closer. A smaller dog trotted at his heels but the man paid it no mind. “Come on, Joe. Leave this poor man alone.”

The little Joe happily complied, but so did Brian’s Joe. 

“No, Joe, come here.” Brian said, tugging slightly on the leash. His Joe came back, but so did little Joe. “No, wait.” 

“Joe!” the man exclaimed. Both Joes turned around. 

The pit bull barked across the park. Brian watched his Joe’s ears raise, and then he was heading towards the dog. 

“Joe, no! Come back.” Brian said, tugging on the leash. Joe struggled for a second before deciding to come back to him. He went the other way around the man, leash wrapping around his legs. He unhooked Joe’s leash so he could easily untangle the man. “Sorry, wait I’ll help.” 

_Ruff!_

Both Joes and the little dog bolted towards the pit bull. Brian’s Joe, big Joe, whichever Joe he was, knocked right into the man, who stumbled. 

“Joe!” Brian yelled. 

“Joe! Tony!” the other man echoed. 

“I am so sorry about him.” Brian said. He pulled at the leash and freed the man. “He’s not normally like this, I swear.” 

“No, no, it’s ok. Joe’s a rowdy one. My Joe, that is.” the man said. He stuck a quick hand out to Brian. “I’m David.”

“Brian.” he answered, shaking the hand. “Your dogs are cute.” 

The man laughed. “Yeah, I guess they are. Well, when they’re not chewing things or causing trouble for pretty dog owners.” 

“Does this happen a lot?” Brian asked, laughing. 

“No, this is the first time.” David said. 

“Oh.” Brain said. He could feel his cheeks heating as a smirk grew on David’s face. It was a really nice expression for him. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, it’s the first time I’ve been trapped in this park by a handsome man’s small dog.” 

“This park? Has it happened at another?” David asked. Brain couldn’t hold in his own smile and he shrugged. 

“Yeah, you know how that park by the river is. So many handsome dog dads just holding the rest of us hostage.” 

“I’ve never been there.” David said. “You should take me there sometime.” 

Brian froze for a moment, not entirely sure if David meant what he thought he meant. But, hell, what did he have to lose? 

“If you buy me coffee.” 

David grinned, letting out a shrill whistle. Out of the corner of his eye, Brian could see little Joe and the other dog look in their direction and then come running their way. They sat nicely in front of David, who leaned over to leash them. Brain clicked his own leash and his Joe trotted to his side. 

“How about a coffee now?” David asked. 

Brian hooked his leash into Joe’s collar, he pretended to check the watch he wasn’t wearing while reaching for the gate’s latch. 

“I think I’ve got some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me a prompt on Tumblr at goldiegooblog!


End file.
